


I'm staring at perfection.

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Malec Week [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Alec, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Caring Alec, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Flirting, Happy Ending, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M, Malec Week, Malec Week 2016, Married Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane, Matchmaker Lydia, Misunderstandings, Tired Magnus, Understanding Magnus, Workaholic Alec, bartender Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 22:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec usually hates having to chaperone the students on Hogsmeade weekends even if Isabelle thinks he needs to get out the castle more. But with a new Bartender at the Three Broomsticks maybe it isn't that bad after all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm staring at perfection.

**Title:** I'm staring at perfection.  
**Author:** pseudofoucault333 // Redtintedhale  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Alec usually hates having to chaperone the students on Hogsmeade weekends even if Isabelle thinks he needs to get out the castle more. But with a new Bartender at the Three Broomsticks maybe it isn't that bad after all...  
**Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads or anywhere else. If I find out it is I'll be pissed. Title © Secondhand Serenade and Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for Malec Week Day 4 on Tumblr, I rarely get to indulge in my old Harry Potter fanfic writing days so whenever I can I will indulge the Potterhead in me :) Just a change compared to all the HP Student fics. Also I used some Infernal Devices characters...since I needed some background students but I haven't read the books so I have no idea if the characterizations are right or just ones I picked up from fanfics. Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Every Hogsmeade weekend would roll around way too quickly for Alec’s liking when it came to the school year. Because one way or another he would always find himself being part of the few teachers that would chaperone all the students, especially the third years that seemed to go crazy with freedom, to make sure that they didn’t cause too much trouble or interrupt the residents of the village to the point that the Headmaster Professor Garroway would have to call off the trip for another year as a compromise. 

He had seen the paper slips littering some of his sixth years’ desks in the last Defence against the Art arts class before the weekend, and how they had been unable to keep their attention on the defensive charms they were supposed to be using against each other. Which was just as well as some of the more focused ones were managing to catch them off guard leaving them often cursing their partner or complaining about needing to go to Madam Dorothea to be healed. But to teach them a lesson Alec refused to let them go until the bell rung, letting them write up the theory instead.

Finally the gong rung, all of the students gathered their bags, those injured grumbling under their breath to their friends as they left towards the infirmary, while those uninjured began to make their plans for the weekend. Alec sighed as he charmed a chalkboard rubber to sweep the words of the board while he made the rounds around the classroom making sure there were no bits of scrunched up notes on the floor or Drooble's Best Blowing Gum bubbles stuck to the bottom of desks again.

He was just moving to put some books back into the bookshelf in the corner of the room when he heard the click of heels and took a glance over his shoulder to see his sister Isabelle, the potions teacher, hovering in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest and an eyebrow raised.

“What? What am I supposed to have done or not done this time?” Alec asked, setting the books in the right places and moving back towards his desk to gather his piles of essays to mark before going up to his office, Isabelle on his heels.

“Oh you sound so defeated big brother…” Isabelle grinned, as she followed his lead up the steps to his office.

“Maybe because I know exactly what you’re going to say and I know no matter what I’m going to say you’re going to talk me into it anyway. Just like always.” Alec sighed, setting the pile of parchment down on his desk and sinking down into his chair as his sister moved to sit on his bed.

“You could at least pretend that you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Isabelle pouted, crossing one leg gracefully over the other as she tilted her head at him.

“What time are we going to Hogsmeade and which group am I looking over this time?” Alec asked, turning the chair around to face her.

“Early morning ten am start tomorrow and later at eleven on Sunday. Clary and Jace have agreed to ‘overlook’ Madam Puddifoot’s, though I know they’ll use it as the excuse for a date. Lydia is covering the Three Broomsticks and Alaric agreed to hover between Honeyduke’s and Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes tomorrow as long as someone one else does it Sunday so that he and Raj can have some time together.” Isabelle quipped.

“Then why do you need me if all the usual bases are covered? Unless you want me to cover The Shrieking Shack?” Alec asked, crossing his arms with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh come on, not everyone sees it as a punishment Alec. You need to get out the castle more and this is the perfect opportunity.” Isabelle said with a smile.

“Fine, if you insist I’ll take my marking and join Lydia in the Three Broomsticks, things always get a bit rowdy in there when they get hyped on butter beer and Chocolate frogs.” Alec sighed, frowning when Isabelle’s smile faded.

“Oh no, come on Alec you need some time away from work. Some time to actually socialise like I will be with Meliorn.” Isabelle said, with a flash of her eyebrows.

Meliorn was one of the sales assistants at Gladrags in the village and often the only reason Isabelle actually went into the village. Because despite her insistence that Alec get out the castle to socialise and watch over hyperactive teenagers, she never did. Preferring instead to spend her time in the village flirting with Meliorn over the counter until his break before sneaking into the back of the Three Broomsticks for some firewhiskey and flirting.

“I highly doubt what you and Meliorn do can really be considered socialising Izzy and I’m not looking for anyone at the moment. But if you insist I’ll leave the marking here and try and get it done before I need to go back tomorrow.” Alec agreed, reluctantly knowing he was going to hate this already.

“Well my work here is done then. See you at dinner?” Isabelle asked, getting up from his bed and pressing a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

“Yeah sure. Hopefully Jace will have calmed down after last weekend’s Quidditch match and actually talk full sentences to me.” Alec said, leaning back in his chair as Isabelle sashayed towards the door.

“As long as he hasn’t read the Daily prophet’s results I’m sure he’ll be fine.” Isabella called over her shoulder before her heels clicked against the steps on the way down, leaving Alec cracking his knuckles and reaching for the pile of third year essays with a sense of dread in his stomach.

XOX

When the morning came, he’d been up since six as Jace had dragged him out to help him perfect some flying drills. It was always easy for Alec to forget he’d been a beater in Quidditch back when he was a student and that for that reason Jace always saw him as guinea pig when it came to techniques he was using to teach his house’s Quidditch team. Not that it helped that Jace was ridiculously competitive but he’d also been Alec’s fellow beater so it was often a relief to let out some steam by the two of them hitting a bludger back and forth across the pitch.

Still it was around the middle of breakfast when he came back into the great hall, trying to ignore all the excited whispering from the third years and the more restrained excitement from those in higher years more than used to it. The only one aside from Luke and Jocelyn who always remained at the table until the last student left, was Lydia who was reading a book on Australian aboriginal runes over a bowl of cornflakes. 

Lydia was the Ancient Runes teacher who had studied more in History of Magic than actual Runes, but found herself it by default when Raphael was hired as History of Magic teacher. She didn’t begrudge him the change in position, but it did mean she had to keep up more with Ancient Runes Scholars and readings that she would have had to if she were in her preferred position.

“Looking forward to Hogsmeade?” Alec asked, Lydia offering him a wry smile over her book as if she knew his answer before she could even ask him in reply.

“I don’t know why you let Isabelle bully you into being a chaperone if you don’t really want to be there. I mean I like it as much as you do but at least I try and tolerate it…even if it is from behind the safety of my marking and the depths of a Red currant rum.” Lydia said, turning her attention back to her book.

“Well to some degree she is right I should spend more time out the castle than locked up in my room. And if the only way to keep her off my back is to agree to watch over some students the few weekend trips there are then I suppose it’s better than her nagging me for the rest of the year.” Alec shrugged, piling some bacon, eggs, fried tomatoes and toast on to his plate.

“Hm, I suppose. You found out where you’ll be made to stand?” Lydia asked, turning her book’s page but her green eyes moved from the top of the page to meet his gaze.

“I have no assigned spot so I’ll just join you in the three broomsticks.” Alec shrugged, attention on his plate.

“Well the more the merrier, I can only handle them interrupting me in small doses so if I have you, Mr. favorite, there maybe they’ll bother you instead.” Lydia grinned, shoving a bookmark between the pages of her book and getting to her feet.

“Oh haha. Guess I’ll see you down there?” Alec asked, cutting his bacon into pieces.

“That you will,” Lydia smiled, before walking down the middle of the hall stopping to reprimand a second year Slytherin that had been about to start a food fight with a first year Gryffindor before walking out the door.

XOX

It had been a disaster trying to organise the students in his house, even with Alaric and Lydia’s help. He’d made sure that he’d been taking the permission slips from the third and fourth years, Lydia Fifth and Sixth and Alaric luckily only the seventh but even that seemed a mess in its own right. The Ravenclaws, which were usually so calm and collected, seemed to be bouncing with excitement at being able to go to Hogsmeade, leaving the few that weren’t allowed to go stuck behind with Raj to keep them out of trouble and mournfully watch their friends get ready to leave.

But finally all the signed permission slips were in his possession, a couple had been screwed up as the signatures were false leaving them left behind, and then he was leading them down to the village chatting with Lydia about things while Alaric brought up the rear so none of the students could make a disappearance. Soon enough they were stood on the main High street and left to their own devices, Alaric trailing after them to take the more lucrative spot between Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes and Honeydukes where at least something was bound to happen.

Alec followed Lydia into the three broomsticks, the pair sitting at the bar which was the best way to keep an eye on students and also made them stand out from the masses in case something happened and they were needed. Lydia pulled out her marking and quickly immersed herself among the pages with her quill between her fingers leaving Alec to stare at nothing pretty much. Usually he would have at least gone to Tomes and Scrolls to grab something to read so he didn’t stand out like a sore thumb, but the shop was near Gladrags and he was sure his sister would spot him and grab whatever his book was before he had a chance.

Still he was thankful that Lydia was beside him so he wouldn’t look like such a loner if he started downing butterbeer by the goblet full, it sure beat trying to force himself to speak to random strangers. Because unlike his siblings he wasn’t exactly the most outgoing or sociable person especially when he was forced into doing something.

“What’ll it be handsome?” An alluring male voice chirped from the other side of the bar, bringing Alec from his thoughts and looking from his friend to the owner of the voice.

The man stood before him was definitely more colourful and free spirited than Madam Rosmerta, the woman he’d usually see hanging around flirting with the patrons and watching the students like a hawk. He was dressed in tighter clothing with a collection of glittery necklaces around his neck mirrored by the rings on his fingers. Kohl around his eyes made them stand out and Alec swallow as he tried to keep his mind fixated on the real reason he was there, even as the man picked at the dark red polish on his fingernails. Yet he was definitely different and for that reason alone Alec found himself unable to look away let alone remember what the question he’d been asked was.

“Er…sir?” the man asked, tilting his head and stretching his neck revealing the expanse of caramel skin and the silver arrow through the top of his ear glittering in the light.

“Don’t mind him, he’ll have what I’m having a red currant rum.” Lydia quipped, saving Alec from his mind blank in front of the man. He sent the blonde a thankful smile and got a knowing look in reply from behind the quill she was brushing against her lips.

“OK, sure.” The sparkly man replied, looking between the two as though something had just clicked into place before moving to grab the right bottle and glasses.

But even while he was on the other side of the bar, Alec couldn’t stop himself from watching him move around, the sound of him gently humming something that sounded like a Weird Sisters’ classic under his breath. How his ass looked so amazing in those tight black jeans that looked like they were practically painted on as he moved around with perfectly fluid movements. Still Alec managed to catch himself in time before he was caught as the man came back towards them and flashed him a smile as he handed over enough galleons for both his and Lydia’s drinks. His gaze still lingered on the man he was moved to put the coins in the till before moving to the other side of the bar where a couple of students were wittering among themselves.

“He’s a looker huh?” Lydia asked, taking a sip from her glass while Alec just curled his hands around his, letting his gaze rest on the bartender and only come back to reality when Lydia stood on his foot to get his attention.

“What?” Alec asked, tearing his gaze from the bartender to look at the blonde who raised an eyebrow at him as she set her quill down to stretch her fingers.

“The bartender. I was saying he’s quite good looking right?” Lydia asked, barely restraining her grin.

“Er…maybe…if you’re into that kind of thing.” Alec murmured, taking a sip of his drink as he tried to avoid letting his gaze linger on the bartender’s figure as he chatted with Raphael, the History of Magic teacher, with his other half Simon, the Muggle Studies teacher and Jace’s other half Clary’s best friend. Simon was mostly just smiling behind his butterbeer as Raphael toyed with their fingers where their free hands were rested on the bar. 

It was common knowledge up in the castle that the pair was seeing each other, like Clary and Jace and Raj and Alaric, after years of Will they won’t they, of Raphael not being able to shake his ex the old Librarian Camille until she got reported for trying to steal some of Simon’s things and got kicked out. Of Simon still pining over Clary and trying to make their relationship secret which had gone as well as could be expected. It had been a mess that made Alec glad when they finally began to act more like the couple they obviously were. 

Especially with the students, there had been a few complaints to Professor Garroway about there being two gay couples around the castle influencing their children’s sexuality which was bullshit as far as Alec was concerned. Which, from what he heard was exactly what Luke had said in reply, and there had been silence ever since. Still the students would tease them by mentioning their other half on a special day especially around Valentine’s Day and birthdays. It was those times that made Alec secretly glad that he was single, not that he was ashamed of who he was or that he was even actively looking mind you. But with the sight of the bartender in from of him it did have him wondering about it would be like to be that happy, to have someone to share your life with through the highs and lows.

“Which you obviously are from the looks of it.” Lydia teased, causing Alec to flush as he took a deep mouthful of his drink. “Just ask him out Alec, you’ve got nothing to lose.”

“I’ve told you as much as I’ve told Izzy, Lydia I’m not looking for anyone at the moment so just let it go.” Alec sighed, knowing the longer he sat there, the more she was going to push him on the issue. Best he just get out while he still could. He downed his glass in record timing and pushed himself up from this seat. “You need any supplies from Scrivenshaft's?”

“Not at the moment…hey where are you going? You just got here?” Lydia asked with a frown.

“I’m sure you’ve got it covered with Raphael and Simon here, I’m going to help Alaric. I’ll see you back at the castle?” Alec asked, pushed his hands in the pockets of his robes.

“Sure, but you can’t avoid this forever Alec.” Lydia sighed, her gaze moving back to the essay in front of her as she heard Alec’s footfalls leave the bar followed by the door closing behind him. She quickly finished marking the essay and scribbled a grade at the bottom as she emptied her glass. 

She felt a gaze on her as she moved to the next essay and looked up to see the bartender coming back towards her, leaving Raphael and Simon to murmur flirtatiously amongst themselves over their drinks like they were in one or the other’s office not in public.

“Is your Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome coming back?” The bartender asked, plucking the glass from her fingers to refill it before she could even ask.

“Who? Oh you mean Alec? We’re not together…but I have a feeling he won’t be coming back. At least not today anyway.” Lydia said, watching carefully as the bartender’s smile seemed to brighten a little at the information before falling a little.

“Oh that’s such a shame. I was hoping I might be able to get to know him over his next few.” The bartender sighed, opening a new bottle.

“Well he was definitely interested in you I know that much, so I don’t doubt he’ll be back tomorrow. Still why don’t you send him a little hint to let him know you’re just as interested as he is?” Lydia asked, ignoring the rest of her marking as he set her glass down.

“Well I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t curious. I’m Magnus by the way.” The bartender beamed, as he put the galleons she handed him into the till before moving back towards her.

“And I’m Lydia. Now what do you know about charmed flowers?” Lydia smiled, sipping her drink as Magnus leaned on the bar opposite her with interest.

XOX

By the time Alec got back to the castle that night he’d had to break up a fight on the way back to the castle between, surprise surprise a Gryffindor and a Slytherin, and nearly got blinded by a Filibuster Firework that had been set off in the street by a sixth year well known trickster Will Herondale who seemed to make his mission to give the Weasley twins legend a run for their money. He’d been put into detention with the fighting Gryffindor and Slytherin.

Still with the distraction of paperwork once he got back and he barely had time to go to his room to drop off the few parcels he’d brought from Scrivenshaft’s and Dervish and Banges before he was leading the Ravenclaws to the great hall for dinner since none of the prefects seemed to be around.

As was usually the case when there was a full table he found himself sat between Isabelle, who was currently chatting with Lydia with a knowing twinkle in her eye, and Simon who seemed to be continually taking a glance down the table at Raphael who was talking to Raj while Alaric kept his gaze on the book in front of him. Alec sat down and was relieved when he didn’t have to wait long for his dinner to appear with a flurry of sparkles from the house elves. 

“So how was Hogsmeade Alec?” Isabelle asked with a knowing smile as Lydia turned to speak to Clary on her other side who was keeping a close eye on some trouble makers at the Gryffindor table, her house.

“The usual, students fighting once they’re too hopped up on sugar and nearly having a heart attack because of a joke product, why?” Alec asked suspiciously, around a mouthful of baked potato and salmon.

“Nothing, just Lydia was telling me about some guy giving you the go over in the Three Broomsticks.” Isabelle grinned, causing Alec to sigh because of course the blonde had.

“There’s nothing to tell Izzy, he’s a good looking new guy in the village. Of course I was going to be a bit curious.” Alec said, turning back to his plate.

“Hm, if you say so big brother. I’ll have to come with you to the Three Broomsticks to check him out for you.” Isabelle said with what appeared to the untrained eye to be an angelic look that obviously hid mischief when you knew her as well as Alec did.

“I thought you’d be meeting Meliorn again tomorrow?” Alec frowned, Isabelle shrugging around her glass of pumpkin juice.

“He’s got something else planned. So I’ll have to wait until next weekend to see him when we don’t have to keep an eye on all those third to seventh years. Why? Do you not want me to meet him?” Isabelle asked with a grin.

“What? No, of course not.” Alec scoffed, even if his heart fell into his stomach at the fourth degree he didn’t doubt for a second his sister would give the man for showing him the slightest bit of interest.

“Hm, OK then, it’s settled. Oh for the love of..! I thought Herondale had already got detention today?” Isabelle huffed as he got up on to his house table to let another Filibuster firework ignite in the middle of the great hall that lit up with a large sparkly charmed dragon roaring.

“He has, looks like he hasn’t learned his lesson though. Maybe some points being taken will make him think twice.” Alec sighed, watching his sister get up from her seat to pull him down, extinguish both the firework and the dragon with a wave of her wand, as she deducted twenty points from Gryffindor that had his housemates giving him evil looks not that it seemed to bother him.

Thankfully the rest of the dinner progressed without incident and Alec wove among the masses of students making their way to their dormitories towards his office to get started on some of the overdue marking he could have done if he hadn’t let his sister talk him out the castle. He made sure to change and put on some light music to help the task pass, though once he reached his desk he spotted a light blue vase on top of his essays with one lone white Camellia sat in it. 

He frowned as he picked up the vase to move it aside unable to think about who could have even put it there, his eyes widening as the flower's colour slowly changed so it was dusted with sky blue which quickly consumed it until there was no trace of white. Soon the colour darkened until it was the deep navy blue associated with the Ravenclaw house. A small smile crossed his lips as he set the vase down and noticed a bronze coloured tag tied to the flower’s stem as he sat down to get started with the marking.

With interest, he untied the tag and let his smile widen a little even if he did have to wonder how he’d got the flower into his room:

' _Alec,_  
_I do hope I get to see you again tomorrow so we can get to know each other better?_  
_Maybe I can even buy you a drink?_  
~ _Magnus The bartender_.’

His gaze rested back on the flower who’s charm was now working backwards and forwards in a loop since it had been triggered by his touch. Alec knew he wouldn’t be able to stop staring at for the rest of the night instead of doing the damned marking. Looked like it was never going to get done at this rate.

XOX

On the Sunday he was relieved at the Hogsmeade trip not being until a bit later as it meant he could stay at the castle to actually catch up on and complete his marking, so he had the chance to enjoy Magnus’ company without the lingering worry in the back of his mind about what he had to get back to do. With the few trouble makers now in detention, he hoped it would make the day less busy than it had been the day before.

By the time he reached the Three Broomsticks, it was close to lunchtime and bustling with students getting lunch, since they didn’t dare to set foot in the Hog’s head and were probably too young or single to go into Madam Puddifoot’s. Still Alec managed to make his way towards the bar near Raphael, Simon and Isabelle, his sister giving him a wink behind her butterbeer, as Magnus looked up from setting three drinks in front of some fourth years, a smile lighting up his face as he moved towards the four.

“Well hello there, I had hoped I’d see your beautiful face again…Alec isn’t it?” Magnus smiled, leaning forwards on the bar with his chin cupped in his hand.

“And you’re Magnus. From your note didn’t you offer to buy me a drink?” Alec asked, his hand on the bar so his and Magnus’ fingers brushed.

“That I did. What’ll it be Alec?” Magnus asked with a flirtatious grin, letting their fingers tangle together.

“Well I’d like a fire whiskey and one for yourself, if you have to time to sit with me?” Alec asked, biting his lip unsurely.

“Oh believe me I’ll always have time for you Alexander. Go grab that table in the corner and I’ll be right there with our drinks.” Magnus smiled with a wink, before letting their fingers untangle and reaching for the right glasses.

Alec ignored the look that Isabelle and the couple flashed him as he left them at the bar hoping he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of such an amazing man.

XOX

All of that had been four years ago and unsurprisingly he could still remember embarrassing himself, though Magnus had claimed he was adorable, regardless of the fire whiskey soaking his shirt and his sister laughing loudly behind them. But every time he had walked into the Three Broomsticks since then he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face at the sight of Magnus’ wedding band gleaming on his finger, now the only one that sat there, as he set a glass down and moved to replace a bottle of Muggle Gin.

Alec fidgeted lovingly with his own wedding band as he leaned against the counter, waiting until Magnus turned to face him, his friendly customer pleasing smile giving way to the smile that was only ever directed at Alec as their fingers lace together on the bar like always.

“Well hello there Professor Lightwood-Bane, I didn’t expect to be seeing you in here today.” Magnus smiled, standing up on tip toe to lean over the bar and peck a kiss to Alec’s lips.

“Well when I have the opportunity to see and spend time with my gorgeous husband, why wouldn’t I?” Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well you certainly won’t hear me complaining.” Magnus murmured, pressing a kiss to Alec’s wedding band. “What’ll it be love?”

“I’ll have my usual at my usual table with my husband who looks like he’s about to fall over and needs a break.” Alec said, squeezing Magnus’ fingers and giving him a knowing look.

“Alexander my darling, you know it’s not my break time for another hour.” Magnus sighed, they’d had many a conversation about the hours that Magnus worked and how it was tiring him out, but with Alec spending most of his week at the castle and only the Weekend in their house at Hogsmeade Alec would always give in in the end. 

“Then get Catarina or Tessa to cover you…please Mags?” Alec asked, pecking a kiss to the back of his husband’s hand.

“Um, when you put it that way, with the big eyes and all, how can I refuse? All right, I’ll be right over darling.” Magnus smiled, brushing a deep lingering kiss to Alec’s lips as he unwound Alec’s fingers from his own.

“You better,” Alec murmured against his husband’s lips before pushing himself away from the bar to their usual table, taking the seat that faced the bar and the best view of his husband’s movements around the bar. He was talking one of the two barmaids into covering for him with pouts as he poured their drinks yet finally he made his way from behind the bar with their drinks and an at ease smile on his face that Alec knew he loved more than anything.

“Um, thank you Mags.” Alec smiled, kissing Magnus’ lips over the table once he sat down. “Hi.”

“Hello my love, how was your day?” Magnus asked, as their fingers tangled back together on the table between them.

“It definitely just got a whole lot better, probably the best day of my week.” Alec smiled, toying with Magnus’ wedding band idly between his finger and thumb, as his gaze rested on the flawless face of his husband on the other side of the table, smiling at him adoringly.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr.](http://redtintedhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
